Yoshirō Akazawa
Background Yoshirō Akazawa (赤澤吉朗, Akazawa Yoshirō) is known to be a powerful and talented singles player. Despite being St.Rudolph's team captain, he does not exert a lot of influence and he usually leave the decision making skills to the team's manager, Hajime Mizuki. Appearance Akazawa's most defining characteristic would have to be his dark skin. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He has quite the presense, as expected of a captain, which may seem more emphasized by the presense of his doubles partner, Kaneda. Personality Despite his position as captain, he is never shown to truly exert that influence (although in Houkago no Ojisama, it was shown that Akazawa indirectly controls Mizuki through positive and passive reinforcement, playing on Mizuki's ego without Akazawa himself realizing it). He was noted to have quite the temper and was unable to properly cooperate with Kaneda due to his stubbornness as a singles player, although he can easily regain his cool with a single yell, which gets his temper out of his system. However, he is quite the athlete, since his skills as a singles player was praised by members of Seigaku, and despite his inexperience in doubles, he was able to work together with Kaneda once he fully comprehends the difference between singles and doubles. Akazawa is well-respected amongst his teammates, as Mizuki had put his full trust in him in Doubles 1 despite Akazawa's lack of experience in Doubles and Kaneda was always chasing after his back and improving himself as a result. Even Mizuki was worried about what he would tell Akazawa in the anime when none of the St. Rudolph members made it to the Junior Senbatsu team. Unlike Mizuki, who is rather rude to anyone who loses, Akazawa encourages his teammates and gives credit to his team members when it's due. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Akazawa defeated a Seigaku regular during the Prefecturals at this time. Prefecturals During the Prefectural Tournament he played doubles with his kōhai, Kaneda Ichirō and eventually won the game against Seishun Academy's Golden Pair. Regionals Nationals Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Akazawa is an All-Rounder and a skilled offensive player. During Akazawa's match against the Golden Pair, he was shown to perform various aggressive shots and jumping smashes throughout the match, to the point that even without Kaneda's influence, he was able to pressure the Golden Pair long enough to tire Eiji out. He was noted to have defeated a Seigaku Regular (who graduated the previous year) during the last year St. Rudolph played against Seigaku. However, he has no experience in doubles, although he seems to have improved upon his doubles gameplay when he partnered up with Kaneda against Seigaku, showing good cooperation with his fellow junior. Blur Ball Akazawa has a habit of hitting his backhand at the top of his racquet gut rather than the sweet spot. By doing this, he is able to create a small vibration in the ball, and for players with excellent Motion Vision, it appears as if the ball is returning in multiple directions. This can cause people with Motion Vision to strain their eyes if they're exposed to this for too long. This, however, has no (presumable) effect on players with standard eyesight towards moving objects. Personal Information *Committee: Sports Committee (Head) *Something that he wants the most at the moment: Aloha shirt *Routine: Handstand/Headstand *Weakness/Dislikes: Whispering *Strengths (other than tennis): Long distance swimming, sleeping instantly within 3 seconds *Favorite Dating Place: Aquarium, beach *Favourite Food: Baked Sweet Potato, Curry Rice *Hobby: Diving *Father's occupation: Office Worker (Hotel Management) *Favourite Subject: Gym, Geography *Favourite Colour: Primary Colours *Preferred type: Sporty Girls Trivia *Despite only ever playing one doubles match onscreen, Akazawa came 11th in the Fourth Prince of Tennis Character popularity poll. Quotes *''“That cleverness of yours is admirable.”'' (“Sono binjou sani wa keifuku suru ze.”) *''"Chance!"'' *''"Crumble, Kikumaru!"'' ("Kikumaru, Kutabare!") *''"Te, Smartass!"'' ("Te, Kozakashi!") *''"NIEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"'' *“''I cannot let the likes of them mess with me!”'' (“Kono ore ga anna yatsura ni honro sarete tamaru ka!”) *''“Alright!”'' (“Yosh!”) *''“Oi, Kaneda. Don’t give up until the very end. Or do you want me to play singles again?”'' (“Oi, Kaneda. Saigo made akiramerun ja ne yo. Mata ore ni singles yarasu mori kai?”) *''“Honestly, we were able to win because of luck.”'' (“Kate ta no wa shoujiki, un ga yokkata.”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:St. Rudolph Tennis Club Member Category:All-Rounder Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:August Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo